Lost in reality
by butchslash
Summary: Mirana wasn't sure about much now, not even her own name or if Underland truly exists but she believes in the memory of a golden haired champion, she still believes in Alice. She promised herself never to forget.
1. Chapter 1

Lost in reality

_Mirana wasn't sure about much now, not even her own name or if Underland truly exists but she believes in the memory of a golden haired champion, she still believes in Alice. She promised herself never to forget._

Prolog

Mirana watched as Alice disappeared tearing a hole into her soul. In the few weeks that had passed since Alice had come to her with the vorpal blade she had fallen in love. She knew her own feelings and she also knew she could not act upon them, she asked herself many times why she couldn't just seduce the young woman only to find the same answer; she needed a champion more than a lover. It was hard sending her into battle but she hoped when it was over they could explore the emotions between them. But she was gone. It took her all of 3 seconds do decide to go after Alice. It however took her a few days to set up a new government. Then the queen left Underland.

The forest was thick only occasionally filtering down rays of sunlight. Mirana stood beside the rabbit hole and brushed twigs and dirt of her glowing white dress thinking of nothing but where to find her champion. She had no plan just started walking this was a forest after all soon she would find someone to ask. A rumbling sound announced that up ahead someone moved towards her through the dim woods. Suddenly a big bear stood on the path in front of the queen and she smiled brightly bears where a bit grumpy in the spring but in the middle of the summer they were usually friendly.

"My dear Mr. Bear have you seen a blond girl pass here lately? A few days ago?" Her voice caught the bear's attention and it stared at her. It grunted and turned to leave. Such impoliteness! Such arrogance! The queen was affronted and added with a chilling voice,

"You sir have no manners! You should be ashamed of yo..." the bear interrupted with a chilling roar. It was wild! Backing of slowly the bear lost interest and moved away into the forest again. Mirana kept walking and none of the animals seemed to care that she was there and when she talked to them they ran away or acted aggressively but after half an hour or so she heard a sorl of voices in the distance. Finally someone to ask Mirana thought as she walked towards the sound. She walked into lady ascots garden party with the bearing of a woman born to grace and wealth. Instinctively her eyes found the hostess and she floated through the crowed not even noticing how people around her automatically gave her room.

"Good day my dear lady" she said with a voice that could be heard by everyone in the now very silent crowed of guests "I am Mirana of Marmoreal." Lady Ascot was very impressed by this unexpected guest and smiled while wondering where Marmoreal might be and if this pale young woman might be a duchess or something even grander like a princess. Now that would be a match for her Hamish! A lot better than that strange Alice.

"Welcome to my home Lady Mirana I am lady Ascot," she quickly turned to her son and waved him over "and this is my son Hamish" Mirana turned her eyes quickly to the young sniveling man.

"Hamish Ascot my lady at your service" he said as he bowed to Mirana.

"Lord Ascot, actually it is you I should speak to. I came looking for your betrothed Alice Kingsley; do you know where I might find her?"

"She is not my anything!" he huffed and walked away angrily. Mirana's eyes glowed with joy Alice had refused the young man! But where was she? Turning again she met the angry eyes of Lady Ascot.

"What do you want with that harlot? She left my son at their engagement and took my husband with her on some fool's errand! Talking of china and the far east!"

"My Lady I will not have you insulting the champion of Underland! Alice is a noble warrior who at risk for her own life saved my realm!"

"You are no lady! You're insane!" Lady Ascot screeched.

"What is it with this world? No one has any manners." the queen whispered to herself. "I shall not stay here." She turned and walked away heading for the trees once again thinking that she should go home and ask that floating cat for some advice. As Mirana left the Lady whispered to one of her servants,

"Sarah, send word to doctor Upperton at the mental ward that there is an insane woman in the forest. And have the hounds ready to track her." the thought of putting a friend of Alice's in the crazy house put the smile back on Lady Ascots lips.


	2. coming home

A/N Only 2 reviews? Ahh come on you can do better. Please? thanks Blade and Rose, I do live for your kind words I adore you both!

A year has passed since Mirana left Underland and Alice left England.

AIW c.01 Coming Home

It had passed a year since Alice had set foot on English soil. She walked down onto the dock. No one was there to meet her and even if someone had come she didn't think anyone would have recognized her anyway. She returned home to a place didn't know anymore. She had seen so much. Good things surely bad things even more so. Clothed in an oriental shirt with dragons embroiled and trousers in black silk all travel worn and dirty. Not to mention the hair! Caring for it on the expedition had been impossible so she cut it. Her mother would freak out. She looked around wondering why she was here. Passing a window she saw her own reflection the dragons all looking like jabberwockies, all looking like they were alive as the fabric moved as she met her own eyes in the reflection she saw nothing but pain and the lost look she always saw since she went to china. Not since she came back from Underland if she was honest with herself. But she squared her shoulders and took a deep breath and headed for her mother's house.

Knocking on the big front door to the Kingsley's mansion she waited. Steps echoed from the hallways on the other side and then the door opened. The old keeper of the keys Mrs. Doubtfire stood in the door. She smiled shyly at the old housekeeper and said;

"Do you not welcome me home Ep?" Mrs. Doubtfire gasped in chock as she realized that the scrubby looking orient boy in front of her was in fact Alice.

"My dear dear child!" she exclaimed taking Alice into a trademark bear hug with tears in her eyes. "How have you been? Where have you been? And why in god's name are you dressed as a Chinese boy? Well we better get you cleaned up before your mother sees you" she rambled on. And as if called by the words Alice's mothers voice rang out through the house;

"Euphegenia! Who was that at the door?"

"A surprise Lady Ascot, I'll bring it in soon" Ep answered loudly while she said to Alice, "Let's get you cleaned up child." Dragging Alice into the kitchen carefully closing the door behind then.

"Don't worry about mother Ep, I'll handle her"

"Ohh nonsense I am not worried just happy to see you! We haven't heard from you since that caravan was lost, we feared you were dead!" and Alice was again enveloped in a hug by the old woman.

"Yeah I got kind of lost for a while but now I am home again." Al smiled at the woman who had been more of a mother to her than her flesh and blood one, "I'll tell you all about it later, I promise."

"You are truly your father's daughter Alice but now let's get you a dress and some water to wash up in. you can tell me at Tea-time." It was their tradition to have tea together early in the morning when none but them was up. It was at these teas Alice learned of the world outside her privileged life about all the things a young lady should be ignorant of and she loved Ep for it.

"Hey Ep I got clothes and believe me when I say I will never wear a corset again!" Ep heated water and Al took some clean clothes out of her sailor's bag.

"Clean yes" Ep said, "but will your mother approve?"

"No I really don't think so and you know I REALLY don't care anymore about what my mother approves of or not." Pulling out a brightly colored and patterned silk shirt and black flowing pants that looked more like s skirt, she also decided to wear the undershirt in shining crimson, that should really set her mother of she thought realizing she had missed the woman even their arguments that before she left was their main form of communication. She turned and took the bucket of steaming water into the washroom to clean up.

Mrs. Euphegenia Doubtfire looked at the items Al had left out, noticing the gold embroidery, the expensive fabric and the slightly vorped images of dragons. She remembered the same dragons on the more bland clothes Alice had on when she arrived. She thought to herself that the girl might look like she lost everything and barely made it home but the price of these garments could probably feed a poor family for a year. The buttons of jade would probably fetch a bit sum down at the merchant's street in London.

"Alice dear is this little bag all you brought back from the Far East?" she asked through the closed door carefully.

"For now yes, my other things will be here in a few weeks… unless the ship sinks that is of course." She laughed at her own joke and continued "I was hoping to have found a house by then."

"A house? You won't be staying here?" with a growing lump in her throat Ep realize that this might be a short reunion.

"Yes Ep a house. Well two houses to tell you the truth, one home and one in London for the new trade post in London."

"What new trade post?" Ep asked bewildered.

"The one I and Mr. Chi are opening of course he is coming with the boat that holds my things and is the emperors distant cousin we will own the trade with china." She smiled at the thought of all the old men who had called her crazy and unnatural to enter trade as a woman having to bow to her to even be allowed trade with china. A small thought but that was sometimes the nature of thoughts. "Now where is mother?"


End file.
